


Guided by the Stars

by SimplytheBlazingStar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplytheBlazingStar/pseuds/SimplytheBlazingStar
Summary: After Peridot and Lapis arrive on Earth, they become Crystal Gems and make a suitable home in the Crystal Temple. But a dangerous threat looms on the horizon....





	1. Chapter One

The sun was setting, a hue of pinks, oranges, and violets flooding the sky. Beyond the rays of the sunlight, the emerging points of stars gleamed, twinkling in the distance. It appeared to be a lovely night, for the ocean matched the color of the sky.

Peridot and Lapis sat together on a rock close to the sea, holding hands as they watched the sun go down, enjoying the sound of the waves and the fading cries of the seagulls. Just below them, Pumpkin was chasing the waves toward the ocean and running back whenever the water returned, yapping in excitement.

Both of them had their stars at last. The remaining light glinted off Peridot’s butterfly visor as she looked at Lapis. She adored Lapis’ new pants with their golden ribbon and sandals. The blue Gem’s face also had faint, gold freckles dusted across her cheeks and nose like little stars. The green Gem had stated they must have come from the sun, to Lapis’ interest.

“The sun’s beautiful from here, eh, Lazuli?” she asked.

“Yeah. It really is.” replied Lapis, softly smiling back at her.

“I never believed that Earth would be this peaceful. All the changes, all the seasons, everything we’ve seen together, it’s better than what I thought it would be.”

“Harking back to our first days on Earth, are we?” the blue Gem asked. Her eyes half-closed as she caressed her partner’s hand with her thumb.

“I suppose so.” Peridot felt a blush coming on. “But what I really mean to say is that it’s really nice living here.”

“Mmmm.”

Lapis used her other hand to gently pull her partner’s face close to hers and leaned forward to kiss her. Peridot welcomed it, and they kissed for a few moments before they stopped, looking at each other fondly.

“You clod.” But Peridot didn’t really mean it and Lapis knew it.

The two Gems fell back into silence and looked toward the sky again. The sun had just vanished, leaving a faint line across the horizon, when Pumpkin yipped to get their attention. The orange vegetable ran up to them with a seashell in her mouth.

“Wow, thanks, Pumpkin!” praised Peridot, patting her on the head. After investigating it carefully, she handed it out for Lapis to take.

“Wow, thanks, Pumpkin and Peridot.” the blue Gem told them gratefully.

Pumpkin barked in answer, wagging her tail. She looked pretty proud of her gift.

Peridot stood up and extended a hand toward her partner. “Let’s go back to the beach house, shall we?”

Lapis stood up and took her hand. They walked back to the house with Pumpkin trotting after them.

~~~

Some time later, back in their room inside the Crystal Temple, the two Gems had decided to rewatch _Camp Pining Hearts_ from the beginning. They were sitting on the couch in front of the flickering light from the television. Next to the couch, was a smaller-than-average lake with a waterfall that originated from Pearl’s room, the water gently plashing into the lake. On the other side of the room, Pumpkin was asleep in the hammock, which was by the meep morps they made.

The second VHS was in the middle of playing when Peridot suddenly sat up. “Oh, Lapis, I just got a great idea for our next meep morp!” She looked at the blue Gem with enthusiasm.

“What’s that?” Lapis asked.

“We could make an artificial tree and decorate it with leaves!” Peridot exclaimed, standing on the sofa. “We could collect them from all the places we’ve seen together so our meep morp will represent all the places we’ve seen on Earth!”

Lapis snort-laughed, surprised at what the Gem had suggested. “That sounds like something we can do.”

“Exactly!” answered Peridot, who looked as if she had thought of the best idea in the world. She sat down again and turned her attention back to _Camp Pining Hearts_. However, Lapis could tell she was distracted, her fingers pulling on the fabric of the couch's arm.

After the tape ended, Peridot looked back at Lapis with a grin. “So, as I was saying about our next meep morp, I could ask Steven to help me get metal wire since stealing is not allowed on Earth. Although I’ll have to figure out what kind of width I need first.”

“Steven will help you figure out what works best.” the blue Gem told her.

“That’s what I’m thinking. Anyway, as for the leaves, I’m thinking we could start at the waterfall.”

The waterfall was one of the first places they visited on Earth; Lapis remembered the place fondly.

“That’s a great idea.” she murmured, as memories began forming in her mind.

“I knew you would think that.” Peridot looked at her lovingly.

The green Gem jumped off the couch and pressed the rewind button, causing a soft whir to sound from the television. Static showed up on the screen as Peridot went straight to the box containing all the _Camp Pining Hearts_ tapes.

Lapis sat up and watched Peridot dig through the box. “Sorry, Peridot, but I want to take a break from watching CPH for a while.”

“That’s okay.” chirped the small green Gem. “We can watch more later.”

“Yeah.” Lapis began to yawn; she was starting to get a little tired. She laid down on the couch and fluffed up a pillow to rest her head on.

She watched as Peridot went back to the television, waited for the click to show the tape had stopped rewinding, pressed the eject button, and turned the television off. She inserted the tape back into the VHS box and turned toward the blue Gem.

“Mind if I join you?” she murmured.

The blue Gem nodded and scooted over to give Peridot some space. The green Gem cuddled up next to her as Lapis wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

“I love the idea you came up with.” Lapis gently told her. “It’s fantastic.”

“I know. That’s one of the best things about being a Peridot!”

Lapis laughed softly. “I guess you do have a knack for being one.”

“That’s right.” agreed the technician, turning her head away so Lapis wouldn’t see her blushing. She allowed her fingers to close into Lapis’ hand. “Sleep well, Lazuli.”

“Sleep well, Peridot.”

The two fell asleep, cuddled up next to each other.


	2. Chapter Two

The two Gems, along with Pumpkin, had warped to their destination. The three of them were overlooking the waterfall, its brilliant waters cascading smoothly down into a wide river. Thick mist rose up in shrouds from the base, making faint rainbows glimmer in the afternoon sunlight.

Peridot had brought her tablet along; she wanted to take several pictures of them together at the waterfall. Lapis liked the idea and suggested they could also add their pictures to the meep morp tree, which Peridot had formed using her metal powers. Now, they were going to collect leaves for the tree.

Lapis observed the water pouring down and smiled. It had been quite a while since they had last been here.

The water Gem extended a hand toward her partner. “Want me to fly us down there?”

“Of course!” Peridot gave her a wide grin.

Lapis scooped her up, eliciting a squeak from the technician. “If you insist.” she teased, her eyes half-closed, and summoned her water wings as Pumpkin jumped into Peridot's arms.

The three of them flew down to the base of the waterfall, and Lapis gently put them down. “Wow, thanks for that!” Peridot grumbled, but her eyes shone with excitement. Pumpkin wagged her tail and yapped.

Down here, it was mistier and the particles of water felt good on Lapis’ form. As the water fell down, the blue Gem closed her eyes as the memory of their first encounter of the waterfall came into her mind.

~~~

_Both Lapis and Peridot made their way through the forest; each one curiously observing their surroundings. They had never seen a forest like this, with the leaves fluttering in the light and the small sounds of life travelling through the woods. The pair of them had been exploring this new world for quite a few days now._

_Now the water Gem stopped to listen. Somewhere, she could hear a faint thundering sound. Something about it sounded familiar._

_“Do you hear that?” she asked._

_“Hear what?” Peridot stopped, looking up._

_“That rumbling sound. I want to check it out.”_

_The pair of them approached the noise, and eventually, Lapis finally saw the source of the sound. A huge sheet of water roared ferociously over the edge of the rock face, where it poured down into the river below, and flowed away into the horizon. The terraformer could feel its power calling out to her._

_“A waterfall,” she breathed. “But I’ve never seen one as huge as this.”_

_Raising an arm, she spooled away the falling water into a giant bubble, with the technician looking on in awe. After several moments, Lapis lowered her hand and the water continued thundering down as hard as ever._

_Much later, the two of them sat near the edge of the waterfall. A faint breeze stirred their hair and the flecks of light in the night sky were out with nary a cloud in sight._

_“Obviously, it doesn’t seem too bad here,” the green Gem was saying. “There doesn’t seem to be any dangerous creatures in the general region and there’s water here.” Peridot looked up at her. “This feels like home to you, right?”_

_“I’m not sure. Even if there’s water here, there’s still so much of the planet we don’t know anything about yet. It just feels all so new.” She had her chin on her knees and her arms curled around her._

_The technician gave her a worried look and reached out a hand to comfort her, but stopped when she saw a flash of light. It disappeared, and she blinked, wondering what it was. “Lapis, look!” she gasped when the light appeared again and more of them showed up._

_The blue Gem looked up curiously when she spotted the small lights. She gave them a closer look and noticed they looked like very small creatures; they would light up now and then like stars. Looking at them gave her a feeling of hope. One of them landed upon Lapis’ finger and she watched as it flickered and flew away._

_She glanced at Peridot who looked bemused, and snorted when she saw one of them on her companion’s nose. The small creature flew away, flickering._

_“Maybe they’re wondering about us as well,” remarked Lapis. She could feel her own eyes twinkling. “I suppose Earth’s not so bad after all.”_

_“Yeah!” agreed Peridot. “And wherever we end up, I know things will be okay.”_

_“Thanks, Peridot.” The blue Gem flashed her an appreciative smile._

_Above them, the moon shone high in the sky._

~~~

The two Gems had collected the several leaves they wanted for the metal meep morp tree. They were walking back toward the warp pad, the late afternoon sunlight already hanging above them.

“Our task has gone exceptionally well.” Peridot remarked. Pumpkin softly yipped behind her, a leaf in her mouth.

“Yeah. I suppose we could continue watching CPH when we’ve decorated the tree.” said Lapis. They stepped onto the warp pad and looked at each other fondly as they warped back to the beach house.

But when they returned to Steven’s house, the sight in front of them stopped them short.

A group of Gems were clustered together with panicked voices. Garnet and Pearl were there and Peridot and Lapis noticed an injured Gem in the middle, whom they recognized as Hematite.

The Gem was kneeling painfully, the reddish-brown Gemstone on her right leg showing severe cracks. “They attacked… from behind… We didn’t… see a thing… until it was too… late…” she gasped out with great effort.

“Hang on, Hematite.” Garnet soothed. “Steven’s already on his way back to heal you.”

“What happened?” Lapis gasped as the two Gems ran toward the group, both of them dropping the leaves in shock.

Hematite looked up at them, her eyes narrowed in pain. “Homeworld… is invading.”


End file.
